1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement of a flexible printed circuit (FPC) board.
2. Background Arts
An FPC board has been often used to connect an electrical or optical module with a printed circuit board. Recent modules may operate at a speed reaching or sometimes exceeding 10 Gbps and an FPC board is inevitable to carry such high speed signals thereon. In order to transmit a high speed signal as keeping quality thereof, a transmission line often takes an arrangement of the micro-strip line and/or the co-planar line. When the FPC board arranges the micro-strip line and/or the co-planar line, a line or an interconnection on the FPC board often becomes slim enough. Such a line is easily broken due to a bend of an FPC board.